The present invention relates to energy consumption monitoring and adaptor devices and related mobile applications and, more particularly, to plug-in energy monitors which is an energy monitoring device that plugs in between an appliance and the electricity socket. The monitor measures power consumption for a single device (or multiple devices) and transmits the information using wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth and/or WiFi to a computing device such as a smart phone. The smart phone has a corresponding application that interprets the received information and displays relevant information such as consumption, cost etc.
Energy consumption monitors are known in the art. Plug-in energy consumption monitors are also known in the art. All known plug-in energy consumption monitors include a display and activation keys on the device itself. This makes programming the device and reading the display inconvenient and reduces the level of usefulness of the device, especially with regards to a user's ability to monitor energy usage in real time and/or view historical data of the usage.
It would therefore be highly advantageous to have an energy consumption monitoring device capable of both remote programming as well as a remote display. Preferably the programming and display are effected on a mobile communications device such as a smart phone, tablet computer, PDA, laptop but can even be effected on a desktop computer.